


trigger warning

by starkjjk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, M/M, ish?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkjjk/pseuds/starkjjk
Summary: Thor é um surfista, Loki um solitário.





	trigger warning

**Author's Note:**

> first time here! hope you like it!
> 
> originally posted: https://www.wattpad.com/572709606-the-end-of-an-era-thorki-trigger-warning-%E2%9A%A0

Era como uma cena de cinema. A forma como as gotas de água salgada lambiam seus músculos marcados em câmera lenta, a maneira como sua bermuda de pano colava no corpo por estar encharcada... Deus, por quanto tempo Loki estivera admirando aquele deus grego (ou seria _nórdico_?) sem piscar?

O rapaz era um colírio para os olhos. Sua voz, ainda que Loki nunca houvesse escutado, deveria ser música para os ouvidos. Sua presença era forte, eminente, marcante. O loiro parecia ter saído de um filme dos anos 80; pele dourada de sol e corpo perfeitamente definido. Seus movimentos estavam sincronizados com as ondas, fazendo Loki pensar que ele pertencia àquele mar. Ali era o lugar dele.

Pena que estava indo embora.

— Amanhã. disse um dos amigos do loiro, enquanto comprava uma água de coco na barraca de Loki. — Amanhã a gente vai embora. Você sabe como ele está, mas ninguém pode fazer nada. São as regras. completou, olhando para o outro amigo.

— Ele deve estar arrasado. o outro amigo diz, sua figura claramente mais baixa fazendo com que o primeiro amigo houvesse de baixar os olhos para fitá-lo. os dois olharam para o mar, o qual o loiro continuava a dominar sem muitos esforços, então viraram-se novamente para Loki. — Quanto te devo, parceiro?

— Três. Loki murmura, um pouco incerto se devia intrometer-se na conversa alheia. Mas resolveu fazê-lo de qualquer forma: — Desculpa, mas não pude deixar de ouvir. Quem está indo embora? o primeiro amigo lançou-lhe um olhar ligeiramente surpreso, oscilando entre o outro amigo e Loki.

— Thor. diz ele, apontando para o loiro nas ondas. Loki assente, inconscientemente mordendo os lábios. _Por que o importava tanto que ele estivesse indo?_ Era só um cara bonito, porra. Tinha em todo lugar. — Tem um campeonato na capital e ele é um dos concorrentes. Ele não queria ir, por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, mas, né? São as regras. repete ele, desdenhoso, sujando sua barba loiro-escuro levemente ao bebericar a água de coco.

— Entendo. assentiu Loki, ainda que realmente não entendesse. Ele achou que surfistas gostavam de viajar por aí? Especialmente surfistas como o loirão dando uma surra nas ondas lá na frente? Deus, ele não entendia.

— Ei, você é o moreno que ele não para da falar! exclamou o outro amigo, do nada, provocando um olhar reprovador do amigo mais alto.

— _Tony_. o barbudo rangeu os dentes, lançando um olhar acusatório para o amigo mais baixo ( _Tony_ ).

— Eu? hesitou Loki, chamando a atenção dos dois. Eles lhe lançaram um olhar similarmente alarmado, como se houvessem cuspido-o segredos do Estado ou coisa parecida. — O amigo de vocês, Thor, fala sobre mim?

— Mais ou menos isso. disse Tony, desconcertado (não totalmente, no entanto, mas o bastante para que seu desconforto se fizesse notório aos olhos de Loki). — Enfim, melhor a gente voltar antes que ele ache que estamos furando o olho...

— Ah. _Tudo bem_. Melhor a gente ir. Valeu pela água, parceiro. apressou o mais alto, puxando Tony pelo braço. Loki os observou se afastarem em silêncio. _Você é o moreno que ele não para de falar_ repetindo sem parar em seus pensamentos.

 _Okay_.

Voltando o olhar para Thor, ainda tão imensamente consumido em suas ondas, Loki sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Por quê? O motivo era certamente óbvio, ainda que ele nunca fosse admitir. Especialmente a si próprio. O lance, contudo, é que Thor era tão... Bonito, magnífico _, uma obra de arte esculpida pelos deuses em forma humana_ , que se tornava uma tarefa difícil não perder-se admirando-o de longe. E _de longe apenas_ (sem interação direta alguma), ele lembrara a si mesmo, uma vez que os olhos azuis do surfista conectaram-se com os seus como se fossem uma espécie de sistema de segurança contra otários secando seu corpo. Uma onda— _com o perdão da piada_ —de pânico afogou a espinha de Loki e ele rapidamente quebrou o contato, fitando qualquer outro canto dentro da barraca enquanto comicamente agachava-se para ficar de cócoras atrás do balcão.

— Era só o que me faltava. murmurou, puto consigo mesmo.

Que diabos tinha de ficar babando como um demente no corpo alheio assim? Isso nunca havia acontecido. E este era mais um motivo para a onda de pânico em seu corpo espalhar-se completa e desparadamente, alcançando lugares de seu cérebro que ele sequer estava consciente de que funcionavam.

Um barulho tirou-o de seu panicar interno e seus músculos tensionaram. Era evidente do que se tratava o som, mas ainda assim, sua mente impedira seu corpo de reagir. O sino tocando em cima do balcão indicava a chegada de um cliente e ele sabia quem era—mas sua mente, a vadia, _não o deixava reagir_.

— An... Tem alguém aí? a voz grave reverberou ridiculamente pelas baixas paredes da barraca, como um trovão ou coisa parecida.

 _Então era um deus nórdico_ , sua maldita mente (inconveniente) apontara, recordando de maneira breve algumas aulas que teve sobre mitologia na escola.

— _Agora não_. sussurrara desesperado, para ninguém em particular.

Com um suspiro penoso, Loki finalmente ergueu-se, apenas para dar de cara com a criatura mais linda que já tivera o privilégio de bater o olhar em toda sua miserável vida até aquele momento. Um sorriso ladino desenhava os lábios rosados do loiro, fazendo com que Loki sentisse um incômodo nos países baixos. Parecia um adolescente descobrindo sua vida sexual e sentia-se _patético_.

Porém, fitando o maior, ele não realmente parecia notar o vermelho nas bochechas de Loki como _vontade de foder_. Talvez fosse apenas sua mentalidade ingênua de surfista, pensara Loki, uma vez que ele continuava sorrindo-lhe docemente. À beira dos dois minutos completos em total silêncio (constrangedor), Thor limpou a garganta.

— Loki, né? soara como uma pergunta descontraída.

E deveria, realmente, mas o rubor no rosto do moreno não deixava-lhe pensar com clareza e seu cérebro gritava " _ **ELE ESTÁ FLERTANDO, FLERTE DE VOLTA**_ ".

E foi o que ele fez.

— Sim. E você é o Thor. Loki respondeu, lançando-o um sorriso sedutor enquanto olhava-o de cima a baixo. Thor arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente, mas o curvar de lábios sem segundas intenções não saíra de seu rosto.

— Pelo visto você já conheceu o Tony. o sorriso de Loki rapidamente sumiu, mas Thor continuou olhando-o alegre. Sua expressão era divertida. — Ele tem uma tendência a me deixar com uma primeira impressão... _Errada_. Loki sorriu desconcertado e tentou não ligar para o tremor em suas mãos.

— Claro. disse ele, quase sem voz. Porque de onde tiraria forças para arranjar uma saída verbal daquela situação _merda_?

— Tudo bem? Thor questionou, um pequeno teor de preocupação em suas palavras. Loki olhou-o completamente atônito, ainda sem a mínima ideia de como sair daquele constrangimento. Thor, parecendo entender o que se passava na mente do moreno, prontamente balançou a cabeça: — Não, não! Não foi isso que quis dizer... Quer dizer, Tony não disse nenhuma mentira. Se ele tiver dito. Algo. Eu... sua fala fora interrompida por uma risada nervosa e Loki sorriu automaticamente.

— An... Tudo, tudo bem... Enfim. Tudo bem. Thor continuava sorrindo, ainda que agora um pouco envergonhado. O que estava acontecendo ali e o que Loki havia feito para merecer uma oportunidade tão _considerável_ com seu crush surfista, ele realmente não sabia. Fosse lá o que fosse, não iria desperdiçar a chance que lhe fora dada.

— Então. Percebi você me olhando... começou o mais alto, respirando fundo quando Loki assentiu lentamente. — E... Pensei se você... Não gostaria de, sei lá, dar uma volta? Quer dizer. Sair. Comigo. Thor sorriu, mais uma vez desconcertado.

— Claro. respondeu Loki, retribuindo o sorriso sem graça.

_////////////////////////////////////////////_

Loki pegou-se admirando o céu como nunca antes havia feito. Talvez fosse a ressurreição de seu espírito romântico devido àquela possibilidade única de foda com um surfista como Thor, mas o porquê não era realmente importante; o céu estava bonito e talvez ele sempre fosse, só Loki que nunca percebera.

Era-lhe estranho exaltar a beleza naquilo que olhava todos os dias, porém, não _via_. E, pensou ele, não era assim que funcionava a vida em geral? Desde menino teve a impressão de que viver era basicamente uma passagem de eventos aleatórios, um atrás do outro, sem ritmo certo (ou certo _até de mais_ ), independendo de suas ações em resposta ou em tentativa de interferência. Era como vir à praia todos os dias e olhar para o céu, sem realmente vê-lo. Era como voltar para casa e olhar seu pai assistindo a TV, sem realmente está-la vendo.

Olhar era tão diferente de ver e os tons de rosa que nunca havia notado no céu das cinco até aquele momento eram uma prova concreta disso. Era como estar novamente vendo a tristeza nos olhos de seu pai pela primeira vez, enquanto chorava em seu colo e pedia-lhe perdão por ter sido um adolescente tão estúpido e desatento à sua realidade. Talve se houvesse visto-o mais cedo, teria-lhe poupado de tantas noites à beira da loucura, preocupado com Loki e onde ele poderia estar tamanhas duas da manhã se não em casa. A resposta sempre fora simples: _longe_. Fora. Em qualquer lugar que não o lembrasse os dias felizes que passou com a família quando criança, quando tudo era tão mais fácil e simples e _passageiro_.

Por que o céu, no ápice do pôr do sol, o recordava de momentos tão ambíguos de sua vida, era-lhe um mistério. Mas em compensação, fazia-o perceber que qualquer insinuação que sofresse em relação a romances ou relacionamentos em geral, até aquele ponto, _ainda_ associava-se ao fato de que Loki nunca conseguira mantê-los por muito tempo—ou sequer _obtê-los_ , em alguns casos. Então, talvez não fosse lá uma surpresa que apenas a menção de sair com Thor trouxesse de volta todos os seus dramas mal resolvidos à tona. Por alto ouvira que eram como bolas de neve; quanto mais os empurrava, maiores e mais perigosos se tornavam, mais _fatais_. Mas se esse fato sozinho nunca fora suficiente para que procurasse resolução em certos termos, por que diabos _sair com Thor_ seria?

— Loki. surgira Thor, aparentemente do nada. Ele possuía uma prancha debaixo do braço e seus cabelos dourados estavam úmidos, visivelmente ressecados devido à água salgada. — A gente se vê amanhã, então? havia certo receio em sua voz.

— Claro, claro. Loki, por sua vez, não parecia perceber a insegurança do maior. Afinal, por que Thor estaria inseguro, se quem estava desesperado por uma foda com alguém ali era _ele_?).

Thor assentiu e foi embora. Loki fitou as pegadas enormes na areia e suspirou.

Contente? Aliviado? _Aterrorizado_?

Mais uma vez olhando o céu, lembrou-se das palavras doces de sua mãe naquela cama de hospital: _não viva sua vida triste pela minha morte, mas honre-a por mim_. As estrelas escassas no céu sem nuvens pareciam reforçar aquele pedido, porém, ele não conseguia cumpri-lo. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo depois de _tantos anos_ , era como uma ferida ainda aberta. Era como um joelho ralado que nunca sarava, como uma queimadura que nunca parava de doer. Era, novamente, como olhar a beleza diante de si todo santo dia, mas nunca _vê-la_.

Thor encaixava-se perfeitamente nesse quesito: uma beleza que sempre esteve ali, a seu dispor, à sua mercê, mas nunca realmente sendo vista, contemplada, _admirada_ a altura. Sem dúvidas era jogo sujo de sua mente; comparar céus e dramas familiares e Thors daquela forma. _Àquela hora_. Era um gatilho. Era a forma como a parte maligna de seu cérebro brincava com as noções pobres que tinha por "válvulas de escape": _apenas um corte_.

_Um cortezinho, que mal tinha? Apenas para tirar o foco da dor que era não ter mais uma mãe—por ter ferido tanto seu pai, coitado. Não fora culpa sua que a mulher houvesse ido tão cedo. Era câncer que ela tinha, sim; a culpa fora da doença._

_Então por que o tratara tão mal, coitado? Chegando tarde em casa. Discutindo por besteiras. Insultando-o;_ **_culpando-o_ ** _. Vai dizer o quê? Que fora o luto? Que espécie de luto era esse que—_ **_não_ ** _—o transformara num monstro? Que—_ ** _não!_ ** _—vivia somente para magoar a quem amava?_

Loki fechou a pequena barraca e foi andando para casa. Seus passos eram erráticos, desordenados, _rápidos_. O suor em suas mãos fazia com que as chaves escorregassem de seus dedos eventualmente, deixando-o mais nervoso. A rua escura e vazia parecia sussurrar um reflexo de seus pensamentos da porta de casa para dentro. Sempre fora tão mais fácil bloquear os impulsos e ignorar a sua urgência a emergir de quando em vez. Sempre fora tão mais fácil fechar-se para o mundo completamente e apenas _existir_.

Um dia depois do outro.

 _Aterrorizado_ era a palavra certa, então.

_////////////////////////////////////////////_

Thor olhou-se no espelho e sorriu para o reflexo, mas logo em seguida desistiu e trocou de roupa novamente. Não recordava-se de um evento recente que houvesse sugado de si tanta autoestima quanto seu encontro com Loki. Nenhuma, absolutamente _nenhuma_ camiseta parecia ser boa o bastante em seu corpo. E que olheiras eram aquelas? Há quantos anos não dormia propriamente? _Sessenta_?

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e ele checou as horas. Ele possuía exatos dez minutos para arranjar um traje decente que não fosse tão letal aos lindos olhos de Loki e aquela deveria ser uma das tarefas mais difíceis de sua vida até aquele momento. Três batidas na porta o fizeram revirar os olhos e xingar baixinho, no entanto, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

— Thor! Thor! Papai mandou você me levar na casa do Jim! soou a voz estridente, _irritante_ , do lado de fora do quarto.

— Já disse que não posso, Ben. Eu tenho um encontro. respondeu, tentando manter o tom indignado no mínimo.

— Mas você prometeu!

— Não, o _papai_ prometeu. Me deixa em paz e vai jogar videogame! Thor pediu, ou ordenou— _gritou_. Já era rotina ter que lidar com as promessas que seu pai fazia em nome dele.

— Não! Jim me convidou pra ir na casa dele e eu disse que ia! berra Ben, batendo na porta com força.

Thor suspirou, tentando manter a calma. _Matar seu irmão mais novo ainda era crime?_ O loiro abriu a porta e Ben encarou-o carrancudo, de braços cruzados e com direito a _bico_. Seria uma cena adorável, não fosse pelo fato de já terem se passado _dois_ de seus preciosos dez minutos.

— Ben, eu _realmente_ não posso te levar. Eu tenho um encontro muito importante com uma pessoa muito especial e você definitivamente estaria estragando todos os meus sonhos me privando disso. diz ele, sério, mas não muito. Seu maior talento sempre fora chantagem emocional.

— Você tem uma namorada?! exclama a criança, horrorizada. Thor suspira novamente e se vira para voltar ao quarto, mas Ben o segue: — Quem é ela? Qual nome dela? O _papai_ sabe?

— Não! responde ele, abruptamente. Ben rapidamente se cala e Thor respira fundo. — Não. O papai não sabe. E é melhor que continue assim. Por favor, não conte pra ele.

— Por quê? murmura Ben, curioso.

— Porque... Porque ela ainda não é minha namorada e eu não quero cantar vitória antes da hora. Thor quis revirar os olhos com as próprias palavras, mas reprimiu o instinto, tendo em mente que sua mentira poderia ser descoberta.

— Eu não conto se você me levar na casa do Jim. Thor se permite revirar os olhos. — _Por favor._

— Certo. Mas se vocês forem comer pizza, eu quero um pedaço.

— Fechado! — Ben saiu pulando animadíssimo e Thor sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

Em apenas três minutos, ele diria que conseguiu fazer milagres. Olhando-se uma última vez no espelho, finalmente sentiu que poderia conquistar Loki—ou ao menos tentar. Só de imaginar que depois de tantos meses sofrendo em silêncio estava indo a um encontro com o cara mais bonito de toda cidade, um arrepio tomava conta de seu corpo.

_////////////////////////////////////////////_

Ainda que Loki não parecesse ser consciente do efeito que tinha sobre seus inúmeros pretendentes, Thor não conseguia livrar-se daquele nervosismo. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor cancelar o encontro e deixar para outro dia—quem sabe, num dia em que sua vida não estivesse tão complicada e pudesse preocupar-se com outras coisas além de tentar impressioná-lo sem levantar suspeitas de seu pai homofóbico?

— Oi. diz Loki, surgindo entre a porta dupla do restaurante. Ou seria _pizzaria_?

— Loki. Oi. Senta. respondeu Thor, mais rápido do que deveria. Ele puxou uma cadeira para o menor e este sorriu em agradecimento, ajustando a jaqueta em seu corpo enquanto fitava a mesa. Thor voltou a seu lugar e limpou a garganta, tentando conduzir a conversa: — Então. Você gostou daqui?

— Ah, sim. Eu já tinha vindo antes. É legal. ele sorri, mas não alcança seus olhos. E, por um momento, Thor sente toda sua ansiedade esvair-se para dar lugar à urgência em fazer Loki se sentir confortável.

— Meu pai me trazia muito aqui. há certa nostalgia em sua voz, mas fora algo inconsciente. Loki o observa em silêncio, esperando que ele conclua sua metade. Thor o faz: — Costumávamos pedir a mesma pizza sempre e minha mãe vivia reclamando, brincando que sofríamos de "mesmisse". Ela é uma médica. reportou, com um sorriso saudoso.

Loki estava visivelmente tenso com suas palavras, mas sua expressão fora suavizando aos poucos. Ali estava: _o gatilho_. Era um gatilho. E ele, pobre coitado, como poderia escapar das armadilhas oportunistas de sua mente a tempo, antes que se visse num impasse tão _tosco_ como aquele? O gatilho estava ali. Era Thor. Eram suas palavras e suas experiências e _a sua merda de vida toda._

 _Talvez fosse melhor—_ **_não_ ** _—ir embora enquanto havia saída. "Saída". Que tipo—_ **_não_ ** **_!_ ** _—de piada era aquela?_

— Ela pegou muito no seu pé quando você disse aonde ia hoje à noite? Loki questionou, sendo ridiculamente afogado em seus próprios esforços para manter uma conversa como _uma pessoa normal._

— Não, não. Ela não mora mais conosco. Você sabe, divórcio e tal.

— Sei. Claro. responde ele, ainda que _definitivamente_ não saiba.

Após o silêncio evidentemente desconfortável, Thor fez os pedidos e resolveu dar uma trégua aos ouvidos de seu encontro. Até agora a noite estava sendo um completo e inegável _desastre_ , mas ele não cantava derrota antes da hora; tal como não cantava vitória. Thor riu consigo mesmo lembrando de sua "potencial namorada", pensando que aquela era uma afirmação tão distante da verdade quanto poderia estar no momento.

Não fosse pela situação em que se encontravam, ele certamente teria contado a Loki sobre sua mini-discussão com Ben. Porém, sentia que ainda não havia intimidade o suficiente para tanto. Por Deus, não havia intimidade o suficiente para sequer _falar da vida um do outro como duas pessoas normais que estavam tentando se conhecer melhor_. Imagine sobre pais homofóbicos—e mortes de entes queridos, no caso de Loki.

A pizza chegou. — Está uma delícia. diz Loki, após engolir o primeiro pedaço. Thor sorriu-lhe docemente, provavelmente com corações metafóricos em seus olhos, admirando a postura do menor. Loki trocou um olhar com Thor e suas bochechas coraram levemente, enquanto ele tomava um gole de refrigerante—que parecia água, na verdade, de tão fraco. Mas eram apenas detalhes.

— Espero que você esteja se divertindo mais do que parece. murmurou Thor, não realmente com intenção de provocar o moreno, mas sim como uma genuína confissão.

— Estou. Desculpa, eu estou. É só que... _Bem_ , eu não sou muito sociável, como você já deve ter percebido. disse ele, sorrindo sem graça. Thor pegou-se hipnotizado pelo azul cor-de-mar em seus olhos, imaginando-os percorrendo todo seu corpo enquanto aqueles lábios finos trabalhavam em seu...

— Não. Tudo bem. A culpa não é—a culpa não é sua, sério. Não foi isso que quis dizer. É só... as palavras não conseguiam achar uma saída em sua garganta e ele resolveu se calar, uma vez mais.

— Você é um amor, Thor. Loki dispara e sua expressão em seguida é tão surpresa quanto a do loiro. Os dois trocam um olhar demorado e eventualmente sorriem, deixando um pouco de lado a postura mecânica de agora há pouco.

— _Você_ é. retribuiu, e seu elogio foi visivelmente mais carregado do que o de Loki. Prova disso fora o olhar demorado que trocaram novamente.

Depois da pizza, os dois caminharam lado a lado na beira da praia. — Você disse que seus pais são separados. ofereceu Loki, enquanto chutava uma pedra na rua. Thor assentiu, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos.

— Sim. Faz algum tempo, na verdade. Foi antes do meu irmão nascer. Dez anos.

— Irmão? Loki perguntou, fitando o céu. Sem nuvens. Poucas estrelas: _não viva sua vida chorando por minha morte_.

— Sim, Ben. Meio-irmão, na verdade, mas enfim. deu de ombros, olhando o menor de esguelha. Loki contemplou o silêncio entre eles por alguns segundos, então desacelerou o passo e lentamente entrelaçou sua mão à do loiro, sorrindo quando Thor prontamente retribuiu o contato. — E você? Tem irmãos?

— Irmãos? Não. Sempre fui assim, filho único. Sozinho. Os dramas que todo mundo já conhece. Thor sorriu minimamente com seu tom humorado, ainda que o assunto não fosse lá o mais feliz. Loki percebeu a reação de Thor e achou que deveria testar a possibilidade do maior não se incomodar com seu senso de humor tão sombrio, pois aquilo certamente não era _comum_. Ele pigarreia, olhando rapidamente para suas mãos juntas: — Então. Onde mora sua mãe?

— Na capital. responde, e há um sorriso saudoso em seus lábios mais uma vez, com certeza com a lembrança de sua mãe ainda tão viva depois de tantos anos sem vê-la. _Sortudo_.

Loki admirou o brilho no olhar de Thor enquanto contava de suas travessuras quando criança, sempre dando foco especial às histórias envolvendo sua mãe. Ele tinha problemas com o pai, certamente, deduziu o moreno. Mas ainda assim, a curiosidade não deixara de corroer seu peito até aquele momento. Cuidadoso, ele comenta, voz baixa: — Você mora apenas com seu pai e irmão.

Não é uma pergunta. Thor sabe que não. No entanto, responde: — Sim. Mas não por opção, na verdade. Meu pai conseguiu minha guarda. seu tom é baixo, quase inaudível, e Loki aperta sua mão em um gesto de compaixão reflexivamente. O mais alto sorri pequeno para Loki e os dois trocam outro olhar demorado.

A brisa noturna da praia faz os fios negros do moreno balançarem em um ritmo que parece ser coreografado, unicamente com objetivo de roubar toda atenção do loiro para si. Cada detalhe no rosto de Loki pede para ser tocado; cada linha de expressão, cada curva óssea, cada poro quase invisível. Seus cílios batem lentamente uns contra os outros conforme ele pisca, fazendo as batidas de Thor tornarem-se erráticas.

Erráticas; como as do próprio Loki.

 _Errático_.

Os olhos de Thor escaneiam sua face por completo, fazendo-o sentir-se inteiramente despido diante do maior. Há um crescendo a seu redor, ainda que este não se faça audível. A rua atrás de Thor parece ter derretido e se transformado em uma mistura incompreensível de escuridão e luz.

_Onde estava a droga do gatilho quando precisava dele?_

Thor tomou a iniciativa e beijou-o sem pedir permissão ou sequer avisar—não havia necessidade, afinal. Os dois já sabiam muito bem o que aconteceria desde o momento em que trocaram olhares no dia anterior.

 _Você é o moreno que ele não para de falar_ , Loki ouvira novamente. _Mas ele está indo embora e você está se envolvendo_ , acrescenta a maldita mente. _Ele vai embora_ , repete a vadia. _Ele vai embora e você aí beijando-o de volta como uma criança desesperada, com fome de seu doce favorito._

Ali estava o gatilho, então; certamente, a palavra certa da noite não era _aliviado_.

_////////////////////////////////////////////_

A cama era confortável demais para dois corpos tão desesperados e com sede um do outro. Os travesseiros não possuíam lugar entre os dois abdômens suados, esfregando-se desenfreadamente, em prantos com a urgência do contato. Nem mesmo os lençóis tinham chance contra a necessidade com que os lábios do moreno beijavam, lambiam, mordiam e sugavam cada pedaço de pele que conseguia achar nos quadris do loiro ainda de calças.

As cortinas dançando com o vento que invadia as persianas era apenas um pormenor a mais no plano de fundo da paixão que envolvia aquele momento. Os arrepios que o corpo de Loki sofria com o frio da noite lá fora deixavam seu parceiro mais excitado, com o pensamento de que a natureza estava contribuindo para seu prazer. Mas ainda que tentasse, nem ela poderia estragar a união dos dois corpos. Era como se estivesse escrito nas estrelas; ainda que elas ainda estivessem tão escassas no céu lá fora.

Passava das duas quando Loki acordou de uma soneca nos braços de Thor, completamente nu e vulnerável em sua cama. A janela para a rua vazia e escura continuava aberta e permitindo que a frieza penetrasse o quarto, mas ele não fez menção de levantar-se para ir fechá-la. Levantar significava sair dos braços fortes envolvendo-o e ele certamente não queria sair dali tão cedo.

— Acordado? a voz grave reverberou no peito diante de seu rosto, causando-lhe pequenas vibrações. Loki sorriu ao lembrar da primeira vez que ouvira aquela voz e aconchegou-se mais ao corpo do maior. — Tudo bem? a pergunta é simples, mas de certo engloba muito mais.

— Sim. diz Loki, ou sussurra. Seus olhos estão pesados de sono, mas ele não quer dormir e desperdiçar o tempo que tem com o maior. Mais cedo Thor lhe explicara que estava indo embora (como se Loki já não soubesse) e que não sabia quando iria voltar—ou _se_ iria.

— Eu preciso de uma palavra. Thor murmura, chamando a atenção do menor. Loki ergue o rosto para encará-lo e o olhar do maior é o bastante para que ele entenda do que se trata. — Somente uma palavra sua e eu fico.

— Eu não posso fazer isso. Loki murmura de volta, sem cortar o olhar. Acariciando o rosto de Thor, ele sussurra: — Esse é o seu sonho. Eu não posso impedir você de realizá-lo.

— É o sonho do meu _pai_. Thor responde, relembrando a discussão com Ben mais cedo. Tudo sempre tinha a ver com seu pai de alguma forma. Absolutamente _tudo_.

Loki assente e solta o ar pelo nariz, fazendo pequenos carinhos na barba do maior. — É seu sonho também. ele afirma e Thor fica em silêncio. É verdade, afinal. Por que tentar enganar alguém que já o conhece tanto? — Eu não posso privar você disso. Eu nunca poderia. Com meu pai— _ele engole em seco_ — eu cometi o mesmo erro. Eu o privei de coisas e esse nunca foi meu direito como filho, e com certeza também não é meu direito como... Loki se perde em suas palavras.

Thor sorri, arqueando as sobrancelhas: — _Como_ o quê? Loki revira os olhos, mas deixa um beijo em seus lábios para deixar claro seu ponto. — Você pode ir me visitar a qualquer hora. oferece, antes mesmo que suas bocas se separem.

Loki sorri contra seus lábios e invade a boca do maior com sua língua, arrancando-lhe um gemido baixo que o faz rir levemente. — Talvez.

— _Com certeza_. corrige-o, trazendo o corpo de Loki para cima do seu novamente.

As mãos bobas eventualmente transformam-se em carícias preguiçosas, então em toques reconfortantes. Sua respiração antes desregrada vai acalmando-se aos poucos e os dois corpos lentamente entregam-se ao sono, o mais entrelaçados possível. Suas roupas penduradas na cadeira próxima à janela balançam com o vento da madrugada, ameaçando cair de vez em quando. Os fracos raios solares iluminam o céu em seus tons alaranjados, fazendo com que o frio torne-se equilibrado e o corpo de Loki não mais sofra arrepios.

Ele sorri durante seu sono inconscientemente, deleitando-se da sensação que é ter o corpo de Thor contra o seu de maneira tão íntima. Em sua mente não há nada a não ser a ideia de que com o maior, ele não realmente precisava pensar. O gatilho estava ali, literalmente em suas mãos, e ele não sentia-se tentado em puxá-lo tão cedo.

Contente era a palavra certa, então.


End file.
